


【楼台】少 爷

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 楼台 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	【楼台】少 爷

我15岁时，第一次来到上海，由城里的亲戚介绍，去服侍一位演戏的先生。下了船，舅舅牵着我去剧院后台见他。灯红酒绿的街巷，花枝招展的人群，让彼时还是个乡下孩子的我眼花缭乱，不知所从。舅舅领着我走到化妆室门口，嘱咐我等着；他刚要去敲门，门从里面被撞开来，差点把他掀了个跟头。一个男人从里面跌跌撞撞地退出来，门里头，一个清亮的声音大声叱责着：“什么破玩意，下三滥的东西，给多少钱也不演。叫他们滚！”

衣着体面的男人一面擦着汗陪不是，一面东张西望。舅舅摁着我的脑袋，赶忙地向他哈腰问候：“李经理，这是我们老家的孩子，来伺候少爷的。”对方瞥我一眼，语气很是不屑：“又送来个小赤佬？不知能坚持多久。”我偷偷往门里张望，瞬时被那华美的装潢、耀眼的灯光和满房间放也放不下的鲜花所震慑，脚步都僵硬了起来。

“少爷，这是我外甥。亲外甥。刚从乡下上来，是个老实孩子，以后就任您使唤了。”

我被舅舅领着走进去。刚才还在大发雷霆的人十分年轻，甚至看起来比我大不了几岁，正懒懒地倚在化妆镜前的椅子上，还未脱下的精美戏服反射着水晶灯细密的光芒，细致的面容则被映得分外清澈，白如透光。他心不在焉，拨弄着桌上那些闪闪发亮的花、礼物盒子、香烟和戒指什么的，目光好一会儿才落到我身上；我从没见过像他这么好看的先生，痴痴盯着镜子目不转睛，直到舅舅敲了我一记头皮，才低下头去。我听他轻笑一声，淡淡说了句：“噢，多大啦。来给我点根烟。”

我来上海的第一天，舅舅教我：以后见了老板，要叫“少爷”。

 

由舅舅的话里我晓得了少爷姓黎。但旁人都只唤他少爷，我也并不可能去打听他名叫什么。他和剧院里其他演戏的人显然不是一路，不仅仅因为他出奇地骄傲跋扈或是特别受欢迎，来看戏的人十个里有八个都是为了给他花钱，更因为他实际上是位真正的世家少爷，听说还留过洋。舅舅嘱咐我，要听少爷的话，进门要给少爷拿帽子和衣服，和少爷说话不能抬头看，站在门口等少爷的时候要低头望脚尖，走在少爷后面则要隔开五步远，一步不能多，一步不能少。少爷很爱干净，又特别注意打扮，身上总有香水的气味。我跟在他后面，那香味不太浓，也不太淡，我就知道我和他的距离恰恰好，不近也不远。

少爷长得好，学问好，又是舞台明星，自然是招人喜欢的。但他并不是对谁都有笑脸，性情也像个小囡阴晴不定，一会儿还开开心心地喝茶闲谈，一会儿的功夫，可能就要摔东西骂人。我自小木讷，长到七八岁才开口，就是人家来搭话，我也未必多说一个字；家里原本还担心我不懂做人，讨不了城里老板的好，少爷却好像很中意我这一点，还向人夸我听话老实，懂得做事。少爷每天除了演戏，就要和不同的官老爷、官夫人们来来往往，打牌谈天，在舞池里拥着小姐太太们，那一派聪颖和风流，整个上海滩仿佛没有他哄不开心的人。然而私底下，他又非常安静，有时盯着剧本一看好几个小时，饭都不想着吃，有时就一个人在屋里抽烟，时而敲铃喊我送酒上去，和平常那个喜爱热闹的少爷判若两人。他的品味很好，在外头就罢了，在自己家里从不听那些流行于舞场牌厅的靡靡艳曲，而是专爱放些优美复杂的西洋乐。我虽然对洋曲一无所知，但很喜欢在留声机的伴奏中伺候他洗漱、穿衣、装袖扣、系领带，为他打理好头发，再把擦好的皮鞋送到他脚边换上。他待我很是大方，除了在乡下人看来已经十分不薄的工钱，高兴的时候，还会塞给我零花钱、小零食、小玩意什么的，甚至遣人给我量了尺寸、做了好几身衣服。男孩子窜个子时候长得快，很耗料子，他就笑着扯扯我的衣服说：“再过两年，要比我高了。”

有一次，我堂哥受我母亲之托，给我送了篮鸡蛋来。路途拥挤，一路车船过来，已碎了不少。我在后面口捧着一塌糊涂的篮子和堂哥说话，少爷敲铃找不着我，在屋里绕了一圈，见我在后门口，便喊我一声；我赶忙回头答应，一边匆匆地和堂哥道别。舅舅早和我说过城里的规矩，下人的亲戚是不能进到屋里来。堂哥探头探脑张望一阵，看着少爷向里走的背影，他压低声音，神情很是奇怪：“你伺候的是不是别人养的小白脸啊？”我吓了一跳，但是嘴太笨回不出话来，他更是讳莫如深：“年纪那么轻，还住这么漂亮的小洋楼，不是人家养的是什么？”我极不愿搭理他，赶忙回身进了屋，正遇上少爷。少爷看见篮子上的粗布遮盖下头露出几个鸡蛋，笑着说：“噢哟，乡下送来的？给我煎几个来吃。”看着他俊俏如玉的面容，和气的微笑，这么地漂亮这么地好，我脑海里却反复飘荡起刚才堂哥的话，顿时又急又恼又无可诉说，竟哇啦一声哭了起来，生生把少爷吓了一跳，

少爷问：“那是你亲戚？”我抹着眼泪点点头。他又问：“你哥哥？”我摇头哽咽道：“是堂哥。我家里我最大。”  
少爷了然似的摸摸我的头：“你是想家了。”他摸出自己的手绢给我擦了擦脸，柔声说道：“过两天你回家看看你家里人。”我赶忙摇头，他又说：“我给你放假，不扣你工钱，别怕。”  
我心中又酸又甜又难为情，默默低下头。他轻笑道：“原来你是家里的哥哥。我也有个哥哥。”  
我从未听他提起过自己家里的事，周遭的人似乎也对他的家事一无所知，但少爷并未把这个话题深入下去，只是催促我快去厨房。

少爷朋友众多，却从不把人往家里带。我每日在各种地方等待少爷从门里出来，但进得他那栋私宅大门的，却从未有外人。直到那天，我本来要出门去取少爷的新戏服，半路想起前一天少爷那件沾了咖啡渍的衬衫洗过之后还有些痕迹，少爷极喜欢这一件，要他丢掉他会不高兴，于是我想着趁少爷不穿拿去再洗一遍。正在衣柜里翻找时，门外响起脚步声，少爷最厌恶别人不经允许进他的房间，我一想到这点，身子竟鬼使神差地钻进了衣柜里。幸好少爷衣柜很大，只为了装他那些一个月不能穿重样的各色衣物，装下一个当时已经接近成年的我也不是难事。我心里只盼着少爷快些出去，没想到外头响起了第二个声音：

“你上次搜集到的情报很重要，组织已经部署好了应对计划……辛苦你了。”

我没听过这个声音。醇厚、沉着，少爷的各色朋友里，我不记得有这么稳重的人。想起之前堂哥那无端端的猜测，我心里又是一阵发紧。

“明长官特意前来，就是为了表彰下属而已吗。”

是少爷在说话。我紧张地捂住自己的嘴，生怕发出一点声音。

“你说呢？”

那话中带笑，却令我脊背发凉。我听到了少爷一声低吟，然后是重物倒在床上的声音。我实在忍不住，便从柜门的缝隙中偷偷向外张望。虽然不能看得十分真切，也能发现那男人身躯高大，相貌端正，不像为非作歹之人。然而不一会儿，少爷的衣服已被尽数剥去，连裤子都没有放过，雪白的背脊没有一点余肉，瘦长的双腿温顺地曲起，即便在他人热烈的亲吻和抚摸下发出声声绵软的呻吟，我仍然觉得少爷像一只纯白的蝴蝶落在床上，落在那人怀里。

少爷被摁倒在了我每周精心为他洗晒打理的床褥上。我在黑暗中被莫名的悲伤和恐惧扼住了脖子，几乎就要窒息。

“哥哥，快点，快要我……快要明台……”

我从没听过少爷这样带着泣音的哀求。紧接着，他就在男人的粗喘中爆发出了说不清是疼痛还是快乐的叫声。我拼命地捂住了耳朵，滚热的眼泪像决堤的洪水奔涌而下。  
他的声音是那样美丽而煽情，比起平时他与那些红男绿女巧妙周旋的时候，比起他在舞台上动情投入地念诵台词的时候，都要动人一百倍，一千倍，或者，根本无法比较，那些沉迷表象的权贵们也好，痴迷于他光芒万丈的表演的观众们也好，永远都不可能看到他现在的样子。

“明台，明台……”

那个人反复唤着一个陌生的名字。

“明台，是哥哥对不起你……”  
“啊、……你没有…对不起谁…慢，慢点……”  
“最不应该被卷进来的就是你……我就不应该让你回国来！”  
“啊、别…这么动……求求你哥哥，我难受……”  
“答应我…这次的任务完成之后，你就，离开上海…再也别回来！”  
“不要，你慢一点…好疼，哥哥……我疼！！”

少爷哭了起来。我只听他在舞台上哭过，尽管那是真的眼泪，但我知道那不是真的哭。但此时此刻，他竟在床上哭得几乎不能自己，话都被哽咽得说不完整。他们之间没有再发生什么清晰的对话，我只听见少爷的哭声、喊声和求饶声被一下一下撞得支离破碎，最后湮没在了一片激切而模糊的爱语中，再无踪迹可循。

 

三天后，上海几乎所有报纸的头条，都被某政府要员在剧院被暗杀的新闻所占据。人们表面嘘叹，私下则多在猜测行凶者的身份。然而这一切于我，从来没有什么干系。不管上海滩上谁死谁活，我的工作就只是侍奉少爷，听他的话，让他舒服，让他开心。

这一天在火车站，是我第一次正式见到明先生。我认出他的声音，但直觉促使我缄默不语。少爷有点感冒，用围巾捂着半张脸坐在头等车厢里向外张望，明先生一回头看他，他就立刻把目光转向别处。人家跟我讲，明先生是上海的重要人物，重要到我这样的乡下孩子一辈子也不可能理解的地步。我低下头看着鞋尖，就像第一天来到这个城市时被教导的那样，不该我知道的事情，我一个字也不会记进心里。我庆幸自己不识字，话又少，人也不伶俐，不然的话，未必能留在少爷身边。

去苏州的火车就要开了。明先生忽然伸出手拍了拍我的肩，很和气地说道：“我看出来，你是个老实孩子。去了那边，你也要替我细心照顾明台，知道吗？他可是我的宝贝。”

明先生喊他作“明台”。我想起少爷说自己有个哥哥，这般看来，竟是不假。  
那为什么外人都以为少爷姓黎呢？他到底是黎少爷，还是明少爷呢？

我不知真相如何。我这辈子只晓得，那肯定不是我可以去深究的事。

 

 

//.完.


End file.
